


A Relentless Killer

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Female Frisk (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Frisk has a frightening encounter with an unknown monster with a mouth on his stomach.





	A Relentless Killer

**Author's Note:**

> an Undertale x Deltarune crossover that we need more of.
> 
> Written before chapter 2 of Deltarune.
> 
> Tobyfox owns both Undertale and Deltarune.

The air was a bitter cold.

The wind blew so hard that it felt like a hot knife on her cheek.

At every angle she looked, Darkness surrounded her.

Frisk didn’t know how long she had been wandering in the dark. Minutes seemed to turn into hours. No matter which way she went, she never found any source of solid objects. If it wasn’t for the sound of her foot scuffs, she felt like she not moved at all.

“H-He’ll-o” Frisk weakly called out. There was a slight echo, confirming that the unknown area she was in was a large open area.

No response.

She called out again, a bit louder.

Once again, no response.

Suddenly a bright red light emerged from her chest. It was her soul, the cultivation of being, represented by a comic bright red heart.

Frisk began to feel tense and her heart began to beat faster than normal. The only time her soul appear out of her chest, was when danger was nearby.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a deep sinister laughter formed from behind her. She didn’t recognize the voice. It reminded her of Asgore’s but held a sinister vibe like Flowey.

She turned around to see if she could identify the scary laughter. But she found nothing but the darkness that had trapped her. The voice emerged to her right. She turned. Nothing was there. Before she knew it, the laugh was getting louder and more out of control. The voice seemed to be surrounding her. Frisk decided to speak up.

“WHOS THERE?”

The laughter died down as if the call of the human child frightened them. Frisk felt a wash of relief until the sound of heavy boot steps approached from behind the girl.

Like the first time she met Sans, the approaching sound scared her so much that she couldn’t turn around. She stood there, still as a rock until she could hear and feel a deep heavy breath touch the back of her neck. It smelt of rotting pomegranates.

“The wicked angel emerges.”

Frisk instantaneously turned around at the tone of the deep voice. Her soul was placed at her front, give her the much-needed light to face the one behind her.

But turning around was a choice she regretted instantly. For the one breathing down her neck was a mouth. A mouth that gave off the pomegranate smell and withheld a blue tongue. But that is not what disturbed her. She tilted her head upwards to realize that mouth was on the creature’s stomach.

In the red hue light of her saw, she witnessed a sight she wouldn’t want to forget but at the same time, she wished she could. The creature towering over her was built in around yet strong looking shape. He was dressed in a tight outfit of black, wear gloves and boots of an icy blue. The mouth on his stomach was in the middle of a matching blue spade. He seemed to wear a blue hood that covered his eyes, only displaying a spade-like shadow that nearly reached his gaping mouth that matched his stomach mouth. All topped with a sharp crown of light blue.

Frisk gasped in absolute fear. She had never seen a monster like this before. After going through the Underground, she thought she say what monsterkind looked like. But she was wrong.

The monster before her could tell the human was scared, and he felt glee in the fact. As the human stepped back, to create distance between the two of them, he stomped forward, laughing all the way.

“What bothers you, angel, I thought you liked monsters?” The monster cackled in a mocking tone.

“W-who a-a-are y-ou?” Frisk squeaked. “I have never seen a monster like you before.”

“Oh, I am like the monsters you have set free from their sanctuary. My soul is proof of that. But I am not of that Underground they treaded from.”

“Are you a king?” Frisk pointed at the crown on the creature’s head.

“Indeed I am. You may refer to me as the Chaos King.”

“What are you doing here?”

The Chaos King’s sinister smile was soon transformed to a bitter and vengeful sneer. Frisk could feel her heartbeat sink.

“You have brought a plague to my kind, and have stolen them from their homes. Forcing them to embrace the madness that lingers up above.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your Pacifism brought their downfall, your determination robbed them of embracing the life they were supposed to live!”

Frisk was confused by his wording, but then it suddenly clicked. He was talking about her setting the monsters free from the Underground. But why was he angered by that?

“Are you talking about the barrier being destroyed? If I have forgotten any other monsters down there, I would be glad to find them and you and bring them to the surface-“

Frisk was interrupted by the king pulling a spade-shaped spear whip out of his stomach mouth and swiping it towards the human.

“I don’t want your filthy light! Soon there shall be no more. And monsters shall return to their Darkner routes, and the lightners shall perish.”

Frisk tried to reason with the angered king, but every kind gesture she gave only brought more rage from him.

“But I cannot complete such task” the king growled, “without the soul of the wicked angel!”

He attacked. Firing spades towards her soul. Panic filled her as she scrambled to dodge his attacks. She hit the ACT button to check on the king’s stats.

The King  
*Abandoned by the Lightners, his heart became cracked with hatred.

She didn’t have a clue how to spare him. He seemed to be filled with uncontrollable amounts of hate. No one was happy with this.

He flung his stomach mouth her way. Frisk prepared herself to dodge, unaware that he secretly launched a bunch of spades to her. She was able to jump over the whip and dodge under the spades, except the last one.

She was hit.  
She turned towards her HP, and was shocked.  
She only had 4 hp left.  
One spade managed to take over a majority of her HP.

The king started to launch more spades at Frisk.

She didn’t have any items to replenish her health. She had to get away.

She begs him to not kill her.  
He just laughed in her face.

Before she could run and hide, he managed to grab her and hold her tightly in his grasp. She was caught.

Frisk tried to struggle, nothing happened.  
She tried to reach the ACT button, nothing happened.  
She had nowhere to run.

“Please, let me go! I am not an enemy!”

Her pleads fell to deaf ears.  
His wicked grin grew wider.

“Don’t you see angel of lightners. Your ways of mercy and pacifism are weak.”

He tightened his grasp around her body.  
She could barely breathe. She could feel her skin begin to break. Her soul was bright with fear.

“What will you do now that you met a relentless killer?”

He pointed his spade whip towards the child’s soul.

“And now, YOUR SOUL, YOUR DETERMINATION, WILL BELONG TO ME!”

The last thing she felt was a sharp feeling in her neck, and the sound of her soul shattering.

————-

Frisk opened her golden eyes to find herself in her bedroom. She was covered in sweat, her body was shaking, and all of her bed covers were filled on the floor.

It was just a nightmare.  
Or at least, she hoped it was.

She looked out her window to see the sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was time to wake up. She had ambassador work to do today, so she got out of bed and took a bath.

As she was getting ready, she kept thinking about the king from her dream.

Ever since breaking the barrier, her dreams fit into 3 categories.  
1\. They were just random dreams.  
2\. They were about previous timelines.  
Or 3.  
They were warnings.

Where there more monsters than those in the Underground?


End file.
